


I'll wait

by ladyreapermc



Category: Something's Gotta Give (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Follow up to Your racing heart. You ran in to Julian again at a coffee shop when he’s awkwardly talking to his ex. You pretend to be his girlfriend to give a hand.
Relationships: Julian Mercer/You, julian mercer/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'll wait

One of the things you hated the most about small towns was the fact that you had very little option of places to go to. It was fine if you planned to stay at home or hang out at the beach, but when your grandma had bookclub and kicked you away, there weren’t all that many places with working wi-fi and a constant supply of coffee.

That was how you found yourself in the only coffee shop in the town, commandeering one of the tables in the back, away from sight from most people. You had your laptop, headphones, a couple of reference books and your notepad. The one you carried with you everywhere so you could write down little snippets of scenes or random ideas whenever they struck you.

You were flipping through it, looking for a line you wrote down for one of your characters when you were in the market a couple of days ago, but instead, you found the prescription paper with Julian’s phone number.

It had been a little over a week since you passed out, ended up in the hospital, being seen by one of the cutest doctors you’ve ever met. He was understanding and sweet and anyone’s dream boyfriend and the two of you were definitely flirting that day. However, you had promised yourself that until your book was finished and ready to be delivered to your boss, that was going to be the only thing in your mind for the summer.

With a sigh, you set the paper inside your notepad, before going back to searching the line you needed it. You lost yourself in the process of writing, words pouring out of you like it hadn’t happened in a while.

You weren’t sure what exactly made you look up. It was just a weird feeling, but when you did, you saw Julian at the counter, ordering himself a coffee.

He was dressed in jeans and a fitted blue t-shirt that showed strong arms, his dark hair framed his handsome face and the warm smile he gave the giggling barista. You felt an impulse to call out to him, offer him a seat at your table since the coffee shop was a little crowded, but decided against it. Your book was your priority. That was the deal.

Shaking yourself from your distraction, you forced your gaze back to the screen, managing to resume your writing. Some of your attention must still have been attuned to Julian’s presence thought because you couldn’t help but look up when a female voice called his name.

Julian had moved to the side to wait for his order, his back was to you. In front of him stood a blonde woman in her fifties. You recognized her immediately because even though you weren’t all that fond of romantic comedies, a playwriter like Erica Barry was very well known in the literary world.

As Julian tilted his head to accept her kiss on his cheek, you could see his shoulders tensing and caught a glimpse of his frozen smile that didn’t meet his eyes at all. That was when it clicked to you. Erica was the ex he mentioned at the hospital.

You were moving before you could even register it, walking straight to where the pair was standing.

“Hey, honey! I got us a table!” You announced, making Julian turn to look at you, his brown eyes shining with relief as you hooked your arm with his, before turning your focus on Erica. “Hi there.”

“Hello,” Erica greeted as she looked from you to Julian, who quickly introduced the two of you and you plastered an overly sweet smile on your face.

“Oh. So, you’re the ex,” you said and Erica flushed red, her eyes going even wider, probably assuming Julian had told you about what had happened. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” she managed with an awkward smile. “I should get going,” Erica glanced back at Julian. “It was nice to see you again.”

“You too,” Julian replied. “Give my best to Harry.”

“Thanks for that,” he said as soon as Erica was gone, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m over her, but it’s still so weird.”

“It happens,” You said with a shrug. “I do have that table. Do you wanna join me?”

You gestured at towards where you were sitting, and Julian glanced over before looking back at you.

“I don’t want to get in your way. Looks like you’re busy.”

That was true and you probably should take the way out he just offered you but now that you were here with him you didn’t want to let go.

“It’s fine. I’m due for a break anyway.”

“If you’re sure…” Julian said, grabbing his coffee from the barista and following you to the table.

You closed your laptop and pushed your things aside as Julian sat across from you, setting his cup and book on the table. For a moment, you two just watched each other a little unsure until you finally spoke.

“Do you mind if I ask what happened there? Between you and Erica?”

“Guess is only fair since you just rescued me,” Julian said with a small chuckle. He launched himself in a quick retelling of his relationship with Erica with all the messy details that led to the unbelievable ending.

“So, she dumped you to marry the womanizer that she wrote a vengeance play about?” You asked, unable to keep the shock from your voice and Julian chuckled again.

“Yeah. When you put it like that, I should’ve known she wasn’t really over him.”

“None of this is on you, Julian. She shouldn’t have led you on in the first place,” you declared in an indignant tone.

Julian flashed you a small smile, ducking his head at your words and the way his eyes crinkled at the action was really cute and you couldn’t help but smile too.

“So, I just shared my embarrassing love life. How about you return the favor?”

“I’d have to have a love life first,” you joked, leaning forward on the table. “No such luck. Sorry.”

“No boyfriends? I find that hard to believe,” he said, leaning forward too as he watched you with a smile and that was definitely flirting.

“None worth mentioning.”

You and Julian talked about everything, from embarrassing childhood stories to tales from your jobs, hobbies and everything in between. You never felt this comfortable and open with someone and you really enjoyed it. It felt almost like you knew him forever.

It was around seven p.m. that the two of you finally left the coffee shop and Julian, being a perfect gentleman, walked you to your grandma’s house.

“I had fun today,” he said with a soft smile as he stood with you on the porch. “Again, thanks for the save.”

“No problem,” you smiled back. “And I had fun too, but…”

“Yeah, I know,” he said his expression turning chagrin, his hands in his pockets and gaze of his boots. “When you didn’t call, I figured you weren’t interested and I’m sorry for crossing the line and giving you my number. That was very unprofessional of me and…”

“Julian,” you called, interrupting his apologetic rambling. “It’s not that. I promise. I just have a deadline for my book and if I miss it, I don’t know if I’ll have another chance, so I have to keep my focus on this.”

“Oh,” he said, but his lips quirked into a smile and he stepped closer. Suddenly your heart seemed keen on busting out of your chest. “So, it’s just because of the book?” 

“Yeah.” You had to tilt your head up to look at him as he towered over you and the air felt thick with tension.

“Alright,” Julian said, his lips brushing against your cheek, leaving the skin tingling. “I can wait.”

Your brain took a second to process his words and by the time it did, Julian had already stepped away and off the porch.

“Have a good night,” he said with a smile and wave, leaving you to stare after him in confusion until he disappeared down the street.

Still wondering what had happened, you walked inside the house, finding your grandma sitting on her favorite armchair, book in hand and teacup on the table by her elbow. She looked distracted and you would almost buy it if it wasn’t for the fact that the book was upside down. 

“Hey Grams, how was book club?” you asked with an amused smirk as you set your shoes by the door.

“Hi dear,” she lowered her book and smiled sweetly at you. “Can you believe I messed up the dates? It’s actually next week. This old thing isn’t what it used to.” She gestured at her own head with a chuckle.

You just hummed and rolled your eyes. She wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Was that Dr. Mercer I heard outside?”

“Yeah. We ran into each other at the coffee shop and he was kind enough to walk me home,” you said, coming to sit on the couch and watch her with a raised eyebrow. To her credit, your grandma gave you a sheepish look.

“He’s a very nice man, I just thought the two of you would get along,” she said with an innocent shrug. “Maybe give me beautiful great-grandkids?”

“Oh my God, Grams!” you exclaimed, hiding your face. That woman was a menace. “We barely know each other!”

“Oh, I know! I wasn’t saying right now. Maybe a year of dating before getting married. Another couple of years so you two can enjoy practicing,” and she actually waggled her eyebrows at that, and you laughed. “And then a couple of kids. I think I can stick around for that long.”

“Oh, so you have it all planned out, huh?” you shook your head at her, still chuckling. “And what if I’m not interested?”

“Sweetheart, have you looked at him?” she said with a snort and an eye-roll. “Only a crazy person wouldn’t want to have that man in their bed. If I was a couple of decades younger…”

“Grams!” you called, laughing and she chuckled too.

“All I’m saying is, I’m very proud of you for following your dreams, building your career and all that,” she started patting your hand. “But don’t let a good thing get away just because of it.”

“I know,” you said with a smile, standing up and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. “I’m gonna take a shower. Wanna have dinner and watch some of those old movies you love so much?”

“I’ll watch my movies, you have some writing to do, missy. After all, Julian isn’t going to wait forever,” she replied with a stern look at made you laugh all the way to the bathroom.


End file.
